A video encoder compresses video information so that more information can be sent over a given bandwidth. The compressed signal may then be transmitted to a receiver having a decoder that decodes or decompresses the signal prior to display.
High Efficient Video Coding (HEVC) is the latest video compression standard, which is being developed by the Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC) formed by ISO/IEC Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) and ITU-T Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG). HEVC is being developed in response to the previous H.264/AVC (Advanced Video Coding) standard not providing enough compression for evolving higher resolution video applications. Similar to previous video coding standards, HEVC includes basic functional modules such as intra/inter prediction, transform, quantization, in-loop filtering, and entropy coding.
The ongoing HEVC standard may attempt to improve on limitations of the H.264/AVC standard such as limited choices for allowed prediction partitions and coding partitions, limited allowed multiple references and prediction generation, limited transform block sizes and actual transforms, limited mechanisms for reducing coding artifacts, and inefficient entropy encoding techniques. However, the ongoing HEVC standard may use iterative approaches to solving such problems.
For instance, with ever increasing resolution of video to be compressed and expectation of high video quality, the corresponding bitrate/bandwidth required for coding using existing video coding standards such as H.264 or even evolving standards such as H.265/HEVC, is relatively high. The aforementioned standards use expanded forms of traditional approaches to implicitly address the insufficient compression/quality problem, but often the results are limited.
The present description, developed within the context of a Next Generation Video (NGV) codec project, addresses the general problem of designing an advanced video codec that maximizes the achievable compression efficiency while remaining sufficiently practical for implementation on devices. For instance, with ever increasing resolution of video and expectation of high video quality due to availability of good displays, the corresponding bitrate/bandwidth required, using existing video coding standards such as earlier MPEG standards and even the more recent H.264/AVC standard, is relatively high. H.264/AVC was not perceived to provide sufficiently high compression for evolving higher resolution video applications.